Fighting
by Sophia Hamilton
Summary: Whenever Chara takes over Frisk, she hurts her. Sans and Alphys try to help. Fem! Chara and Frisk. Maybe Charisk. Probably not. ENJOY!
Frisk couldn't sleep. But, this has been going on for a while now anyways. She was haunted by a dead girl. Well, it owns her soul. She knew sooner or later in the day (It was technically morning since it was 2:34 AM), Chara, the dead girl, would take control.

So, she just closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. While asleep, however, it seemed she was awake. But, it wasn't her awake. It was as if she was there but, was being controlled. In her dream, she saw her hands killing the ones she loved. She ran to the mirror and muttered one word before laughing maniacally. What was the word? "Chara.". A huge demonic grin was plastered across her face.

It was not Frisk. This was Chara. Her eyes and mouth leaked a black liquid. It wasn't like water though, it was more dense. She started hearing voices echoing from the hallway of black that was next to the mirror. It was all dark. Everywhere but, the mirror and the dead bodies of her friends were invisible. "Frisk, my child! Please wake up!". "Kiddo, wake up!". "Cool friend wake up for the Great Papyrus.". "Hey, squirt wake up.". "F-Frisk pl-please wake up.". Frisk started recognizing the voices. Her body soon transformed back to her own and she jolted awake. She saw the relieved faces of her monster friends. They all hugged her.

She smiled and glanced at the clock in her green and blue room. (get it? I combined my favorite colors from the two colors of each of the sweaters Chara and Frisk wear) (GREEN 4 LIFE) It read, "4:25 PM". She sighed inwardly and smiled more at her friends. Once everyone left, she looked around her room. Everything was in place but, for some reason Chara was smiling in the corner and her face was doing the black drippy thing.

Frisk shuddered and blinked. Chara got closer. It seemed every time she blinked Chara got closer. Chara soon was right at the edge of her bed. Chara then disappeared. Frisk got up and almost fell. Once she regained balance, she walked downstairs. She saw the people living in the house with her doing normal stuff. She lived with Toriel, Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus was doing Junior Jumble and Sans was watching 'Jacksepticeye' play "Papers Please". Toriel was cooking in the kitchen.

Frisk decided to sit with Sans since her head hurt. She soon fell asleep on the couch and dreamt Chara taking over again but, was soon woken up by Toriel saying that dinner was ready. She saw that it was about 9 PM so knew something was going on. Dinner is usually at 7 PM. She walked into the kitchen and saw everyone in there and the all screamed, "Surprise!". Her headache had faded away before. She felt perfect.

She smiled a smile that could make the most depressed person happy again. But, it was fake. No one knew though. They all enjoyed a dinner of rice with chili and also a desert of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Once they were done it was 11 PM. So everyone left and Frisk went to bed. Once she locked her room door and was about to get into her pajamas, Chara took control. Chara smiled and looked at the mirror and found a shard of glass from last time she took over on the ground. She needed to hurt or kill someone so, she decided if Frisk would take control once she was about to harm family, why not harm Frisk?

So, she picked up the shard and carefully traced it in lines across her legs and fingers. She felt pain but, in three seconds it disappeared. She loved it. Frisk, on the other hand, hated it. She screamed at Chara to stop. Begged. Pleaded. Chara didn't listen. She continued knowing soon, Frisk would slip from her grip on sanity. Chara and Frisk heard footsteps coming down the hall to Frisk's room. Chara smirked. She knew nobody could hear or see Frisk, except Sans and Chara, while Chara was in control. Soon, the door opened to reveal, you guessed it, Sans the Skeleton. He narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. Frisk was halfway transparent and crying on the floor while Chara was smirking and watching the 9 year old cry in amusement. Sans sighed.

"Leave Frisk alone, Chara.", he said. Frisk stopped crying and looked up at the sound of San's voice. She quickly floated and swam through the air to Sans. A good thing about being a ghost. She hugged him and Chara snickered. "Such a sentimental partner.", Chara said. Frisk glanced at her. She had cuts everywhere basically on her hands and legs. Frisk soon gathered hr determination and took control of her body. A white light flashed and then disappeared revealing a ghost girl, Chara, and a human girl, Frisk. Frisk soon fainted from blood loss. Chara scoffed and looked away.

Sans rushed to tend to Frisk. He carried her to the bathroom and got her cleaned up. Frisk then was put on her bed and Chara watched her sleep silently. It was soon 10 AM which is when Frisk gets up since it was Summer break. She was surprisingly greeted by Sans and Alphys. "Hey, kiddo, I told Alphys about your 'condition'. She can now see her.", he said. Chara was awkwardly standing there. Alphys told Frisk she'd be staying at her and Undyne's house so she can run tests and that Undyne wouldn't be home. Frisk nodded and was suddenly transported to Alphys's house along with Alphys. Alphys smiled and asked her when Chara usually takes over. She told her that sometimes in the morning like around 10:30 and always at night mostly at 11.

She nodded and asked her if she was fine with being locked up in a huge cage. Seriously it was literally a huge room with bars for walls. Frisk nodded happily. "Now Chara won't be able to do anything bad in there, right?", she asked. Alphys nodded. Soon Sans transported to the house. Sans and Alphys talked a little. Frisk decided to tell them that Chara is going to take over in one minute since it is 10:29. Alphys put Frisk in the cage and Frisk basically just sat on the floor waiting for Chara to come out. About 1 minute later, Frisk closed her eyes and there was a bright flash of white and then Frisk was back in the ghost form and Chara took over. Frisk glanced at Chara as she floated aside Chara. Chara smiled creepily. "Hi Chara.", Frisk said as flew around the room to entertain herself. Chara rolled her eyes at her partner's childish act. "What a weird partner you are.", Chara said. "That's a compliment to me.", Frisk said. Sans laughed a little. "What would you like?", Chara asked the two monsters. Frisk stopped flying around and sat down in the corner and started watching what was going on.

"Why do you want to kill everyone so badly?", Sans asked. Chara wasn't answering. Since Frisk saw this and her and Chara shared a mind, she knew the answer. "Basically she's soulless and just does it because of the feeling she gets.", Frisk answered. "How do you know that?", Alphys asked with great curiosity. "Me and her share a mind, I know what she thinks.", Frisk replied. "Hey! Now I'll say whatever thoughts you have!", Chara said. "I have innocent thoughts.", Frisk said and stuck her tongue out at Chara. "Except when..", Chara started. Frisk's eyes widened. "Except when you beat up that kid.". "No fair! That was you!", Frisk retorted. "But it was your body.", Chara said. "Fine then.", Frisk said. Frisk teleported a piece of paper and a marker. She wrote on it, "CORNER OF SHAME". She taped it to the wall and sat under the sign. "Happy now?", she asked. Chara smiled.

"Back to questions… Why are you in Frisk's body anyways?", Alphys asked. Chara smirked and Frisk just averted eye contact from everyone. "I'll gladly explain that. Well, Frisk committed the act of genocide and then wanted to reset and have all of her 'friends' back. So, she sold me her soul in order to save her 'friends'.", Chara said. Alphys wrote that down. Frisk doodled on a paper to keep her mind off of that subject. "Can I ask Chara something?", Frisk asked. "Sure, kiddo.", Sans replied. She looked at Chara who was now facing Frisk. "Why are you always more hostile at night. You know, like, when you have your night control?", she asked. Chara smiled.

"Well, partner, that's when my soul is more me and more blood-thirsty.", she replied. Frisk nodded and went back to drawing. Chara saw what she drew. She drew all of her friends and her smiling for a picture. Chara included.


End file.
